Basics (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary Decently common beings throughout the OmniRealm that have been Corrupted to help fulfill Caduto Cuore's twisted goals. While without many traits, these emotionless, genderless, extremely old, humanoid figures made of pure Energy seem to be very effective at employing the basics (hence their name) of manipulating Energy, skills that all OmniRealm Warriors and XenoRealm Warriors would soon need to master to be able to survive their battles. Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Gender: ??? Age: ??? (likely thousands of years) Classification: Enemy Type, Energy Being Appearance Almost an ethereal green humanoid type of being, nearly holographic. They seen to, on one end, have featured a human would, but sometimes not as well. Only their humanoid shape is well defined Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C, 8-B, 8-A, Low 7-C, and 7-B later on | Low 6-B | 6-B | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Elasticity, Aura, Inorganic Physiology, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation. Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and sometimes Possession/Corruption (if already Corrupted), it also has Regeneration (Low-Mid, unlike other ORWs, combat applicable), Attack Reflection (Crimsite Infused) and Intangibility (for Azurite and Crimsite Infused) Attack Potency: Building Level (a newly made or born / 1 year old Basic when firing its basic Energy Blast, was stated by Eric that it's impact was the equivalent of being blown by full on ton of TNT), City Block Level to City Block Level+ (A 1 to 3 year old Basic can vary in power), Multi-City Block Level to Multi-City Block+ (A 3 or 4 year old Basic can vary in power), Small Town Level (4 year old Basics are naturally, quite stronger than 3 year old Basics) and City Level+ (some 5 year old Basics are comparable to Wayne after completion of his first training, hitting an Energy spurt at that age) later on | Small Country Level (can go up aganist XenoRealm Warriors, weaker than Joey Contra (OmniRealm Warriors)) | at least Country Level+ (weaker than Magnet Knights so possibly around the 70 Teraton Mark) | at least Multi-Continent Level (Can manage to fight OmniRealm Warriors) Speed: (First Key) Supersonic+, Possibly Hypersonic |'Massively Hypersonic+' (comparable to Magnet Knights) Lifting Strength: at least Class 100, possibly Class K '(Comparable to Wayne) 'Striking Strength: Building Class, City Block and Multi-City Block Class, Small Town and City Class later on | Small Country Class | Country Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Building Level, City Block and Multi-City Block Class, Small Town and City Level later on | Small Country Level | Country Level, possibly Large Country Level | Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range to Tens of Meters with Aura, Hundreds of Meters with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Azurite, Crimsite Intelligence: Gifted, possibly Genius (comparable to Wayne, some can range to be many of thousands of years old, so quite skilled in that regard. Even newborn ones can make strategies akin to a seasoned veteran of war) Weaknesses: Lack of many abilities in general, only uses the basics. Range quite hampered by the only form of it being straightforward blasts Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Control': **The main use of Energy is to allow users to manipulate their elements and special moves. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE |-|Fundamental Abilities= These Techniques are fundamental to all who wish to be a decent fighter in this verse *They can use Energy to enhance his physical capabilities. **They can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law **Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done **Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken **Passively, one's Energy maintains its form stubbornly, so melting or becoming mold would be counteracted by the Energy's tendency to maintain the form of its user, unless the user allows such to be possible *'6th Sense': They can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies. Range and quality increase the more Energy is inputted into this technique. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person or object, detect spiritual power or spirits in general, and Corruption, which is normally not something one can see **This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses *'Pulse': At anytime he can use his energy to emit a weak to powerful (depending on Energy input) 360 degree pulse around himself, enough to free him from grapples and such. This technique automatically clears his mind as well, freeing him from any type of illusion (though he still has to recognize one first). It can also get rid of any "bad" part of his body that may be contagious to other parts of his body (as long as it isn't vital to surivival), for example, he could get rid of a cancer affected cell so it won't spread or he could get rid of corrosion in his body in general. *'Concentration': Can focus their Energy into a single or various parts of the body to enhance the power for that particular spot. This can also be applied when using Aura, an Advanced Technique. OmniRealm Warriorss often use this technique constantly during battle *'Amplification': Can increase stats by applying Energy into their body, increasing said stats to incredible levels. They can augment speed, offense, and defense to match up against OmniRealm Warriors, who are normally on a completely higher league than they are. OmniRealm Warriors often use this technique constantly during battle *'Enhance': The ability to enhance surroundings with their Energy, increasing its physical capabilities, such as enhancing a stick with Energy, turning it into a club or even sword depending on the level of control. OmniRealm Warriors often use this technique constantly during battle, which is why using the environment against an opponent is effective *'Charge': A significant power boost, powering up the very next technique or attacked used before wearing off, can use HP instead of EP to use this ability |-|Advanced Abilities= These Techniques are more Advanced, and can turn a good fighter into a great one *'Barrier': Simple barrier creation, can protect on both a physical and mental level in 360 degrees, or as a wall that can be used as a surface to jump off of *'Blast': Simple Energy projectile, can come in the form of a sphere, beam, disc, etc. *'Healing': At the cost of some EP, a Basic can heal themselves instantly or gradually *'Aura': Basics can envelope themselves with an Aura that can help in various ways during battle **'Cutting': The aura can start acting like slicing blades, causing all who touch it to be damaged **'Armor': Blocks powerful attacks from all angles. The armor is malleable, capable of catching and trapping enemy attacks such as sword strikes and the like. **'Construct': Extends the aura to act like a physical construct, creating long ranged attacks or creating a even better defense (say protruding spikes out of the aura to attack or whips to evade attacks) *'Afterimage': Like most characters in the verse, Basics leave behind afterimages as they move, typically green in color (for others, matches what they have control over). Of course, Basics can easily cease these afterimages if they so desire, but the images can help to distract the enemy *'Momentum Shift': A minor ability that Basics can use to shift their current momentum, allowing them better mobility in the air Energy Flow: A passive ability exclusive to an Azurite or Crimsite infused Basic. They gain the ability to use their Energy based composition to become intangible at will for a moment at most, allowing them to avoid damage, as long as it isn't a consecutive or long lasting attack. Energy Counter: A passive ability exclusive to a Crimsite infused Basic. They gain the ability to use their Energy based composition to become malleable and bounce back enemy attacks, reflectively. Key: The Beginning | Elementary Years | Middle School (Azurite Infused) | High School (Crimsite Infused) Note: One should note that all Omni/XenoRealm Warriors can use these abilities Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Big Kahuna (SAO:TTRPG) Big Kahuna's Profile (Speed =) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:OmniRealm Warriors